


I Miss You

by Ggunsailor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, He misses his wife you know, I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT BIG BUFF SORCERER DAD, Micah Appreciation Squad, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sort Of, Wine, retrospection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: (set after theepicfinale)Micah has some time to think as the end of the war celebration goes on.He wishes thatone personwas here to celebrate with them..
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> As I said...  
> I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT BIG BUFF SORCERER DAD

As the celebration party goes on, Micah decided to slip away for a while. He takes a bottle of wine, two glasses, and walks out of the hall; thankfully no one watches him do it.

He looks up at the sky as he steps out. The stars are shining bright and he smiles.

He walks to a certain area of the garden, pushing aside some brush and brambles.

The rose tree is still there, looking just as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

He sets down the bottle and glasses and then kneels to brush a few ivy vines away.

The heart is still carved into the bark, with the _Micah loves Angella_ still legible. He remembers when he carved it, Angella smiling at him as he did so. It was the night of their wedding.

Running his fingertips over the marks he closes his eyes and lets his magic seep into the bark, causing the buds to bloom and releasing their beautiful scent.

He sits back down on the ground, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for himself. He pours the second glass and places it in front of the tree.

“Here you go, Angie.” He sits back and sips it. “Mmm, not bad. I should have let that breathe a little bit.”

Looking at the tree he says with a sigh “Well, remember when we sat here after the wedding reception? When we talked about what we wanted for the future? How we wanted our children and theirs to be in a world without war?”

He chuckles. “It took a long, _long_ time but here we are. And yet…you’re not here. I wish you were.”

He takes another sip. “You know what kept me going on Beast Island? It was the thought of seeing you and Glimmer again, of holding you in my arms and kissing you. It was of…” he blushes even though he’s alone “of making love to you until we both collapsed of exhaustion.”

He finishes the glass in one gulp and pours another one. “Yet, I’m not going to sit here and get gloriously drunk and mourn. I know why you did what you did and…I’m glad. That’s the woman I married.”

He leans back on his elbow and says with a grin “Now there is peace, and love, and happiness. Now children will be born without knowing what war is. And uh, you might be happy to hear this but I think Glimmer and Bow are falling in love with each other. Tonight, they couldn’t stop dancing together! It was so cute!”

He drinks. “Oh, and ah, Adora has found love, too. With that Catra girl. _That_ was something I didn’t expect but according to Bow they were best friends in the Horde but after Adora left they were rivals and---ah, it’s too confusing to explain but they’re together now.”

He sighs. “Entrapta…she did tell me that there could be a way to—a way to find people who have been lost in the portals. But I told her not to worry about it. One day, one day you and I will be together again.”

He raises his glass. “To you, my love. Until we meet again.”

The wind blows gently across his beard…

And he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? You bet your sweet butt there will be!


End file.
